Bentlimb Wood
__TOC__ Mechanics You have a limited number of explorations. The max number is 30. You get new explorations at every reset (which, for this area, is every 30 minutes). You can check how many explorations you have left and how much time until the next reset on the same screen from which you explore the forest. The base additional explorations you get every reset is 20. You get bonus explorations based on your Woodsmanship and Horsemanship skills. For your Horsemanship, you get a +2 bonus for each 10 levels, capped at +8, so you don't get higher bonuses from level 40 onwards. You don't need to own a mount to benefit from the Horsemanship bonus, but if you own one, you must be riding it. As for your Woodsmanship, you get +2 too for each 10 levels, but this time not limited (confirmed only through +14). Historical notes When this scenario was first brought up, the max number of Explorations was 60. After that was 50 for a couple of months, before being lowered to 30. The base explorations were 25 originally, when the max was lowered to 30 the base was adjusted to 20. Regular encounters While exploring the forest you can encounter the following enemies: # One or more Armoured Scavengers # A Blackhorn Beetle # A Blackstripe Bear # A Dhormuk # One or more Forest Trolls # One or more Hylbor Beetles # One or more Shade Goblins # One or more Sticklegs # One or more Skeletons MR & SP data for these enemies: Check the Combat Table. (Instructions about the Combat Table here) Special encounters There are a number of special encounters in addition to the regular ones. The Ancient Dhormu, Toribikk You become witness to a battle between a lone ancient dhormu and a group of 7 sticklegs. You can either walk away or help the dhormu. * 4 experience applied to Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (30+)/Telekinesis (30+)/ Woodsmanship (30+)/Archery (30+) if used to help the dhormu. If you don't use a Skill or Power you must face seven fights (4+ at MR48, 40 SP each) and you get a little more experience than if you use a skill or power. * 4 experience to Divination (20+) if you use it to sense the dhormu's intentions If you approach the dhormu: * 512 experience applied to Lore, Arcana, Woodsmanship, Elementalism, Restoration, and general (as applicable). * Also, you can acquire one of the skills Lore, Arcana, or Woodsmanship (at random, if you lack more than one) if you didn't have them previous to saving the ancient Dhormu. The mechanics are rather complicated and were investigated http://shadowwolf47.proboards12.com/index.cgi?board=talk&action=display&thread=4049&page=3#59122 here, but to make the long story short, you must have at most three of the set of five skills and powers that Toribikk gives EXP to. If you have any four of them, you don't get any extra skill from him. Thus, you can get a specific skill from him if you manage to have the two other skills he grants and only one (or none) of the powers mentioned. If you have both powers you won't receive a skill. * If you acquire a new skill, you still get 512 experience applied to it. * You also make a note of the dhormu's location and can go back to visit it any time. Nothing special happens if you visit him again. * At some point later, you can return to him an he will say: "The 'guarded glade' is quite a distance...from here," he says slowly. "In that place, you will find something...something you may not yet be seeking...something you will, before long, need...go there...but know that the glade is protected..." This unlocks the Guarded Glade in Bentlimb Wood The Catamarok Statue (Special location) The statue is in fact a cursed catamarok called Kajur-Mar. Return the statue's missing arm to break the curse. The arm can be found at another special location here in Bentlimb Wood. For lifting the curse that has been put on Kajur-Mar you get: * 1024 general experience * 128 experience applied to all skills and powers Grommyd the woodsman He will give you a . A ghostly woman You can either ignore her and go on your way, or attempt to approach her. If you try to approach her: * Attempting to either slowly approach her or to speak to her brings you nothing and she departs. * Using Necromancy (30+) will earn you no exp, but you will get a hint what the woman wants. * Using the right item (if you have it) will earn you 128 general exp. Once you have returned the item to the woman you will no longer encounter her; however, you will be able to find the Ruined Tower. * You can encounter the woman as many times as necessary. The Ancient Fountain (Special location) An empty '' fountain. There's no visible way to fill it with water. * To fill it, you must USE an item that you can obtain in this very wood. The round blue stone that Grommyd the woodsman gave you. * At the bottom of the ''filled fountain you will find the item the ghostly woman desires. * 32 general experience for filling the fountain with water, and you get a glimpse into the past The Ruined Tower (Special Location) You can find it only after you have returned the to the ghostly woman. The tower is almost completely destroyed and the only place you can visit is a small underground circular chamber. The door can be opened (+4 XP) with Thievery (40+), Arcana (40+), Lore (40+), Conjuration (40+) or Shadow Magic (40+). You will not be prompted the usual Hint that a skill may be helpful here. Inside the small chamber you will find a . You can either leave it there and come back later, or take it with you. If you choose to take the arm, then when you get back outside, you will encounter a group of 12 skeletons and the ghostly woman's father (or what's left of him). You can: * Flee - Agility, Body, Spirit and Woodsmanship all help. You need 100 to succeed. * Use Necromancy (30+) - you get 4 experience and avoid the fight. * Hold your ground and engage the skeletons. If you choose to stay and fight you will first have to defeat 4 Skeletons (2 combat experience for the fight). After that you get a choice between running away and facing the other 8 Skeletons together. If you choose to stay and fight, you can't flee from the 8 Skeletons. The first group of four are 11+ at MR 42 and 9+ at MR 50, but the second group of eight are 18+ to hit with MR 50 and 12+ at 66 MR or 6+ at 76 MR (obtained using the ). The second group has 100 SP. 17+ combat experience (44 XP at 66 MR) from the fight (therefore you gain more experience if you do not use Necromancy, if you can handle the combat). The Guarded Glade (Special Location) The ancient Dhormu Toribikk tells you about this location in the northwest corner of the wood. The glade can be reached after defeating the following guardians: * 4 Dhormuk - around 160 SP; worth 1 combat xp * Dhormuk Guardian - around 150 SP; worth 34 combat xp, plus 32 general xp * 4 Dhormuk - around 170 SP; worth 1 combat xp * Dhormuk Guardian - around 175 SP; worth 33 combat xp, plus 64 general xp * 4 Dhormuk - around 147 SP; worth 1 combat xp * Dhormuk Guardian - around 200 SP; worth 33 combat xp, plus 96 general xp * 4 Dhormuk - around 161 SP; worth 1 combat xp * Dhormuk Guardian - around 250 SP; worth 33 combat xp, plus 128 general xp In the glade is an entrance to an underground crypt, which contains: * Undead Crypt Guardian - 125 SP; worth 1 combat xp, plus 64 general xp. There are 2 of these enemies, which may optionally be fought. * Before the final chamber, an area where you suddenly hear ghostly horns blaring. * Rotting Crypt Lord in the final chamber - You may... ** Attack and defeat him - 125 SP; worth 33 combat xp, plus 1,024 general xp and 64 xp to All Skills & Powers. The ** Afterwards, you see that the chamber's north wall has a hollow with a carving of a headless serpent. *** Using the Tablet of Merzekk here, modifies the item, updating its description. No hint prompts you to use an item, but you may recall that the Tablet is kept in a similarly-carved wooden box. Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:Quests Category:AS&P Quests